


Contempt and cuteness.

by Anonymous



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Rafael Barba - Fandom, Raul Esparza - Fandom
Genre: AU, Barba mouths off, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, just some cute stuff, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Basically Barba mouths off to a judge and needs some cool down time in a cell. Cue the cute female detective who comes to collect him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware how the law works. Also yes, I know not all my details are correct but I had this idea and just wrote it, it's unedited and I might come back at some point and clean it up properly; BUT, let's just pretend Barba needed some cool down time, ignore the inaccuracies and just enjoy the slight humour and cuteness.
> 
> Also, I'm just playing around with characters at the moment, so yeah :)

It wasn't often that A.D.A Rafael Barba ended his day in court being taken by the court house officers into a separate room with 2 cells for anyone who acted out slightly and needed time to cool down.

He hadn't meant to shout at the judge, but in all fairness, the idiot had overruled all of his objections and the defense has bullied his witness into refuting her own testimony. When Barba had pointed out the judges mistakes, the judge got testy, Barba got testy… it was a mess.

 And now he was stuck in a cell.

 It had been a few months since he’d made the transfer from Brooklyn to Manhattan as an A.D.A for the Sex Crimes Bureau and started working alongside the Special Victims Unit. Even now, despite how often he collaborated with them, he wasn't sure he’d count them as friends, mainly because their relationships were strictly work related.

 However, he’d been allowed his one phone call and while he’d considered calling Benson, he chose not to, unsure as to how he would explain and not really feeling up to having to explain himself to anyone at all.

 He took the phone in his hand and dialled the number he knew by heart. He just hoped she’d pick up.

 “Dubois.” Her voice answered firmly.

 “Detective.” he replied, his tone coming out rather hesitant compared to the stern he was hoping for.

 There was a pregnant pause.

 “Counsellor?” Her voice was softer now and she seemed shocked.

 “Yes, i'm not interrupting anything am I?”

 “No, what can I do for you Mr Barba?”

 He bit his lip and then said, “Could you meet me at the court jail?”

 “Of course, give me 20 minutes.”

She hung up and he was escorted back to the cell. Almost 20 minutes later, Vera walked into the small court jail and flashed her badge at the guard. She looked around for Barba, as she looked over the cells an expensive suit caught her eye. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw Barba sat in a cell in a suit, arms crossed, looking very irritated.

 She walked over, causing him to look up.

 “I wanna ask, but I'm not sure if I should.”

 He tried not to but a smile took to his lips.

 “I got angry… at a judge.” he told her.

 She laughed.

 “You surprise me more and more everyday Mr Barba.” He grinned and stood up, walking over to the bars.

 “Thank you, Detective, for coming to my rescue.”

 She motioned to the officer to unlock the cell and return his items.

 “Yanno, usually the hero gets a kiss.” Vera told him cheekily as he was handed his phone, coat and briefcase.

 “At least let me take you out on a date first.” he smirked.

 His insides flipped a little when she nodded at him.

 “Anytime, anyplace, Counsellor.”

 “To the date or to the kiss?” He asked as they exited the courthouse and stood outside, preparing to go their separate ways.

 “Both.” she winked at him and walked away.

 All he could do was stare after her, grinning, before turning in the direction of home.


End file.
